


A Long Night

by Band_obsessed



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I just really wanted sleepy Julian getting hugged okay?, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Band_obsessed/pseuds/Band_obsessed
Summary: Julian's shift has left him drained, and the only thing he can think of is howgooda decent night's sleep will be. Garak is more than willing to oblige.





	A Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to say a massive thank you for all the love on my last fic! I was terrified about posting/the general reception and I honestly can't thank you enough for how kind everybody is :)
> 
> Secondly, this is pure gratuitous fluff that's kinda serving as a 'fill' until I'm ready to post the longer (and considerably angstier) fic. ((Also, I can't believe I actually wrote something that's under 1000 words.))
> 
> I hope you all enjoy :)

The promenade was quiet when Julian’s shift ended, the usual ebb and flow of activity dulled with the late hour, too late even for the noise in Quark’s to be an issue. It was instead a low, background hum of voices, the occasional exclamation of ‘Dabo!’ heard as Julian walked past, tired feet taking him straight to the turbolifts. It wasn’t a long ride to the habitat ring, thirty seconds maximum, but the dim lights and the gentle motion of the lift made Julian’s eyes even heavier and he struggled to keep them open, already undoing his over-shirt in preparation for settling into bed, tired limbs rejoicing at the idea of _rest_.

His quarters were dark, and he softly called for the lights at twenty percent, just enough to see what he was doing, to make sure he wasn’t about to knock something off that Garak had left on the counter as he set down his bag, still not having mapped the layout of where the other man placed his items. Entering the bedroom, he stripped off his uniform, listened as it hit the ground with a soft thud, leaving him clad in only his underwear, standard-issue briefs that he knew were sure to get a complaint or two from Garak in the morning. He smiled, small and tired, at the thought before walking to the bed, knees hitting the mattress and he couldn’t stop the sigh that tumbled from his lips at the relief of being off of his feet.

The dip he had undoubtedly caused in the mattress had no doubt alerted Garak to his presence, he never slept deeply, and the light sleep he had found was conceivably made lighter by Julian’s absence.

“Beloved?” Julian smiled as he slipped under the sheets, pulling them up and moving to press against Garak’s body, lovingly pressing a kiss to the scales on the back of his neck.

“It’s just me,” he reassured and felt Garak hum before he turned, bringing them both face to face.

“You look positively exhausted,” Garak commented, voice thicker with the remnants of sleep, and Julian huffed a laugh, adjusting his position so he could tuck his nose into Garak’s chest, sighing as he felt a pair of arms come around his torso, holding him firmly.

“That’s because I am, Elim,” he drawled, slipping his legs between Garak’s, feeling the harder scales there press into his soft skin, a contrast to the softer scales on his stomach and sides, and Julian shivered at the coolness of his skin.

“Well then, my love, I suggest you rest now. I’ll be here when you wake.” Julian’s heart swelled at the soft admission, and he nuzzled closer, humming in contentment when he felt fingers card through his hair, tangling in the short curls. The tiredness barrelled into him full force, and Julian’s eyes slipped closed, feeling safe with Garak wrapped around him, protected, even. He couldn’t stop the tired confession that spilled from him when he felt Garak’s cheek against his head, the ridges digging into his scalp.

“I love you,” Julian murmured, voice hazy and distant to his own ears, and he felt Garak relax into him further from where his hands were pressed against his chest, wrapped around his shoulder.

“My dear,” Garak replied, arms tightening their hold around him minutely, almost imperceptibly, “I fear that there isn’t a strong enough word to describe the adoration I feel for you.” A kiss was placed against his head, and Julian pressed further against Garak’s skin, feeling the scales begin to leave marks against his own, and with a final thought that he was _home_, he allowed his eyes to fully close and sleep to consume him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are my life force, and you can find me at my (new) Star Trek Tumblr [here](https://bashir-one-alpha.tumblr.com)


End file.
